


TRUE BLOOD: ALTERNATE ENDING

by madscientist



Category: True Blood, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madscientist/pseuds/madscientist
Summary: CHOOSE YOUR OWN ENDING.The finale sucked and not in a good way.A series of almost one-shots to send off some wronged characters the right way.





	1. OPTION 1: ALCIDE

**OPTION 1: ALCIDE **

"It's risky, you could be stuck, Sook. What if you're stuck in some weird coma dimension like one of those sci-fi films I stayed up watchin' as a kid? What do I do without you?" Jason stood on the other side of the hospital bed across from his sister, who was stroking Alcide's face.

"It's worth a shot, Jason. I can't let him slip away from me so easily when he loves me this much. I- I have _to try_ , okay? He got some of Jess's blood in the nick of time and they got 'im stabilised naw. It's safe to at least **try**?" Sookie took off his jacket, trying to psych herself up. She'd showered and had, miraculously, no injuries. The Authority, reformed behind a very Viking Eric, had made sure to _personally_ take all of them out: _berserkerganger_ style. Nobody fucks with his property _. Nobody_.

"Can I help?" Jason sounded weak.

"I don't think so. Pray for him. I need to trust myself, access my light like Niall said and pull him _to_ me."

"Okay."

Jessica sat opposite Alcide's hospital bed on tenterhooks, chewing her nail. It kept growing back. "Sookie?"

"Yeah, Jess?" Sookie was summoning her light, weak at first from doubt, a pale blue.

"What if he's ..gone?"

"He isn't gone", piped up Alcide's papa. "He's strong, like his father."

"But-", Jessica bit her lip, "if there's nothing there, could I get you out by..."

They all looked at her. Then his father.

"It's up to you," admitted Sookie. The light turned purple.

His father held his hand, beaming with pride. He nodded calmly. "Let's make this quick. I can't see him suffer."

"I'm sorry, Alcide. You deserved better." Sookie's light turned pink with love and she placed it over his forehead. At first, a fog. Then, his smell. _'Alcide? It's me'_ she called.

Silence.

_'Alcide, please. Come to me.'_

_'...Sookie?_ ' she heard him. _'Is this a dream?'_

_'Alcide, come to me. Come to my voice.'_

_'I can't, I'm trapped. Why am I stuck?'_

Sookie's eyes fluttered open and she placed her other hand on his heart.

_'Alcide, do you trust me?'_

_'With my life.'_

_'I can feel your heart beating and you're not gonna give up on me. Fall to me.'_

_'Towards you?'_

_'Yeah, fall into me.'_

_'That's all I ever wanted to do.'_

A spark between them and Sookie half-fainted on top of him.

The heart monitor was erratic, the room tense.

Sookie was gently sobbing, assuming the worst. "I'm here," he drawled as if woken from a deep sleep and as she went to stand up and look at him, his huge arms pulled her down and held her tight to his chest. "I'll keep you safe, baby".

The room rejoiced.

*

*

*

A little later, Alcide is sitting up, almost ready to leave the hospital.

"We heal faster, son", his father chided before stepping outside for a smoke. "I always knew you'd appreciate what ya are eventually."

Alone in the room, were Sookie and Alcide.

"I thought I'd lost you", Sookie composed herself.

"Never." He smiled kindly up at her.

"We don't have forever."

"In a way, we have enough. We have all the time **we need**."

Sookie rubbed his hand.

"Do you know?"

Sookie looked perplexed. "What?"

"What woke me up wasn't your voice. _Were_ have sensitive hearing. I heard what you said and what you **are** ".

"I'm nothing special, 'cept for the fae thing."

"You **know** that's not so. I don't believe that."

"So, what?"

"I heard your heart too... and a little flutter, my life inside you". He placed his hand confidently on her belly.

"I- I haven't even missed a period, Alcide, are you sure?" Sookie was astonished.

"I can smell it, my pa could too".

"He didn't tell me?"

"I guess he hoped you'd hear it from me?"

"How could I be pregnant?"

"Well-" he grinned, knowingly.

"I just-, I'm so used to-"

"Vampers". He finished bluntly.

"I guess I plain... forgot?"

"My _were_ blood kept those hep-V shits from smelling your fae. Good thing too."

"I, I thought it was just me".

"You'd lost your touch?" He teased.

"Yeah... I mean, no. I'm done living with the dead. I need to live for **me** ".

She placed her hand over his, on her belly.

"For **us** ", he reminded gently.

"Exactly". Sookie was calm, for the first time in years.

"Sookie, I know I can't kneel right now and I don't have a ring but... will ya marry me?"

"On two conditions".

"Kay."

"We take our honeymoon somewhere sunny."

Alcide laughed. Nodded.

"And we love our kids, **just as they are**."

"I guarantee it, honey". He kissed her. "I love you, and they're gonna love my family speciality."

"What's that?"

"Deep fried Herveaux turkey".

"No way".

"Oh, _way_."

"I'm hungry already".

"That's the baby." He leant down, looking up at her. "Ya hear in there? You're eating turkey until you puke, young man... or lady." He winked.


	2. OPTION 2: BILL DIES

** OPTION 2: BILL DIES **

"I'm dying, Sookie".

"I can't accept that".

"I've been dead for more than a century".

"But I want you here".

"Now, yes. What about in ten, twenty, fifty years? Do you want me to see you grow old, pushing you around in a wheelchair?"

"That's a _horrible_ thing to say."

"But it could happen. You **will** age and you **will** die. After all, you won't become a vampire."

"Is that it? You're guilt-tripping me into becoming a vampire? After all the mind games and the lies and the fairy fucking contracts about that very fate?"

"No, Sookie. I don't want you to die... but I can't see it, either. I can't watch you waste away, it would ruin you, and the woman you could become. We had some great times and I love you but... I need to step aside. I miss my children, I want to see my wife".

Sookie felt empty, then angry and finally, lost... "You were my first", she said quietly.

"Exactly, Sookie, exactly! Please don't let me be your last? You deserve **_to live_** and **love** and **frolic** in the sunshine with whatever other man doesn't deserve you!"

"That's all nice but I can be your neighbour and your friend without ruining my life".

"I know. But this illness has reminded me what I've lost, how I've been left behind _by time_. **I need to go**." His stare was certain and warm.

"I can't let you, please, Bill, is there any other way?"

"I am grateful I lived long enough to know you, to hold you and to leave you -in peace. How many people can do this? My death was a curse until you reminded me, what life **should be**."

Sookie cried into his shoulder, the sun was rising soon in the cemetery and she couldn't bear to look at the clouds turning red.

*

*

*

She composed herself. "I'm not a girl anymore. You helped make me a woman. I love you, Bill Compton". They kissed.

"It's been an honour to love you, my Sookie". They watched the sunshine hit one another's faces. Sookie's blood in Bill didn't make him burn, he became very still.. almost transfixed by her eyes glittering in the sunlight, before turning to dust.

She stared after him, his missing face, then his ashes on his grave, where he had always wanted them. She looked at his wife's headstone and finally, to the sunrise.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The light danced in her eyes as tears streamed out of them, tears of joy.

She was glad she came.


	3. OPTION 3: BILL SURVIVES

** OPTION 3: BILL SURVIVES  **

****

"I'm dying, Sookie".

"What about your family?"

"They're dead too."

"No, family's about more than blood, Bill. You chose me, you kept Jessica, we need you!"

"You've never needed me, you're strong", Bill nodded over at Jessica. "Both of you".

"Can we get this over with?" Pam drawled. 

Everyone stared.

" _What?_ He's acting like he's the first guy to die".

Eric snorted. "Sorry", he caught himself and nodded to Bill.

"After everyone I've lost, I can't lose you too", Sookie pleaded.

"You'll be okay," Bill reassured her with his gentlest voice and touched her face.

"I did this to you".

"Knowing you has been a gift to me. I never -once- regretted it".

Pam and Eric looked at one another, cringing.

"Hooka, why exactly do we all needz to be here?" Lafayette chimed in.

"I want you here as witnesses, seeing as how our state doesn't recognize my estate as **mine** , I want everyone to know I'm gone and the validity of what happens next".

"You isn't human, Bill, but can I say, you is one _tasty ass_ dead piece of ass, _yow!_ ", Lafayette yipped. "Anything you wants, _King Bill_ , you gets." He winked. "I'd vote for you".

Bill smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all." He looked out around the room. "This means everything to me".

"It's almost time", Eric noted. "I saw the same thing happen to my sister", he dabbed some drool from Bill's mouth. They exchanged a sombre look of grudging respect. "I'll miss you, my King".

Bill exhaled, grateful.

"You have my paperwork?"

"Yes, right here". Portia tapped it. "I'll make sure it's followed to the letter".

"What happens next?" Andy whispered.

"I guess we wait".

"Tell us a story, Bill".

"Well, I was born here." He tapped the hearth. "I died for my country." He looked around at each of them. "I came back, I loved," he held Sookie's hand, "I lost and I was born again because of it." He grasped her tightly, with a ferocious love. "Now... I go home". He seemed... happy.

Arlene was already sniffling in the corner, comforted by Holly. "It's the circle of life." Holly nodded sagely.

"It is. I love you all but... words cannot express how much I love you, Sookie."

Sookie was fighting back tears. 

"A lot of people make life worthwhile but... you made my death have meaning".

They kissed.

In her arms, he gasped, falling back into them. The veins on his face were turning lighter.

"Bill!" Sookie held him, almost like a cradle. 

He was gasping for air, _wait, what?_

"Bill?" Sookie looked into his eyes, that met hers. Did he want to say something?

They went flat, his body went limp. He was still gazing at her.

She inhaled in grief, she'd hoped her blood might've eased his passing. She didn't care about the bleeding. All she could do was breathe in, horrified to lose him. She almost tried to suck his soul out and back to her, her grief went so deep. All had been forgiven, in the end.

The tension in the room broke. Lafayette cried, stifled into his lover's lace handkerchief. 

No one knew what to say.

There was nothing to say.

Sookie felt it before she saw it. Bill's lungs filled with air. It was a miracle.

_Miracles happen every day, Niall had said._

_'Magic..'_ she remembered Bill's voice. Wait, she could **hear** Bill's voice!

She daren't believe it. But she felt, he knew it too.

"We’re all kept alive by magic, Sookie..." Bill used his breath, to tell her again.

The tension in the room was thick like butter.

_"What the-"_ Pam started.

 **"FUCK!"** Eric finished, furious.

"..What did I just witness?" Lafayette asked the room, like he was high.

"Bill's got a pulse", Jessica was distressed.

"Bill's human? _How?"_ Holly inquired.

Bill sat up, sheepishly. "My magic’s just a little different from yours, that’s all."

He touched his head. " _Ugh_ ", Sookie helped him stand.

"You came back to me".

"Half of me, the human part. Can you still-"

"Love you?"

"Yes, but.. I need a _drink_ ".

"Oh!" Sookie bared her neck without a second thought.

Bill laughed. "Pour me that scotch, over there?"

Of all the times to ask her to bartend.

"Er, sure?" Sookie laughed as Bill stood alone, swaying a little.

"I'm so glad I fell in love with a waitress".

"You don't want a fairy?" She was hesitant to ask.

"I want a Sookie".

He held her waist with one hooked arm and savoured the scotch.

 _I'll love this woman forever, even if I don't live that long,_ he thought.

" _Aah_. That's the first real drink I've had in a hundred and fifty years." He placed down the glass. "Vintage."

Lafayette stared at it. "That's quite a fuckin' magic trick." Pam and Eric nodded, eyes like saucers.

Sookie stared in wonder. "What now?"

"To life!" Niall had materialized at the back of the room. 

They all agreed, repeating 'to life!' until Bill added, kneeling, "And my future wife?"

His eyes needn't have been so unsure, searching hers. She said **yes.**


	4. OPTION 4: PAMELA

**OPTION 4: PAMELA**

"With King Bill dead-" Jessica wondered aloud.

"Effectively." Pam smirked.

"The next in line is... Eric?" James asked, confused. He looked around. "Right?"

Nobody had thought of that.

"Oh-hoho **, yes.** " Eric did nothing to hide his sheer, sublime delight. He let his head fall back in a way that was practically orgasmic, muttering in Swedish.

"Prince Blond Bitch?" Lafayette reeled. "You _serious_ , kitten?"

"He was the Sheriff, yeah." Jessica was stumped. "That's how vampires go".

"King Bill's dead, long live the secret monarchy." Pam bowed before Eric.

"Finally." He excitedly whispered in Swedish again. "The time of King Eric is upon us." Eric stood before them glowing with pride, they, assembled like courtiers.

"Y'already have the throne, Princess". Lafayette gave him a sideward, pointed look.

Eric flashed his eyebrows back.

*

*

*

"Eric is the King I always knew he'd be, that makes me the _Queen_ , if not, the Duchess of... something." Pamela was dressing to the nines with her newfound status, as the new leader of the AVL.

"Kicking ass and licking pussy?" Ginger was especially enthusiastic.

"Yeah, that's right. And you're mine, you crazy fangbanger bitch."

Ginger squeaked. "Why?"

"If you please me, you and your _fine_ taste in vampire cinema can stay with me. Forever."

Ginger made a choking noise. "I'll be so loyal, I swear."

"I know," Pam smirked. "We have a lot of work to do, and our bar can't function without you."

Ginger beamed. "Fangtasia's my home. Great name, by the way."

"Thanks, I stole it from you, doll".

"What?"

"I glamoured it out of ya."

"Oh. Well, that's okay."

"I slept my way to the top and so can you. I believe in you. Now, on your knees.."

*

*

Eric politely coughed.

"Assembled townspeople, ladies and gentlemen-"

"And trash-" Pam winked at Ginger.

"With a-" he air-quoted, ' _"cure"_ for vampirism derived from Bill's blood, the State no longer views us as a threat. I hope you visit us willingly, and frequently, especially if you try our latest great offering _, New Blood_."

Everyone applauded this.

"May I introduce, in our sex dungeon, a little secret of ours..."

He revealed behind a curtain, a chained Sarah.

"She is mine and I'm happy to share her with any takers - if you make it hurt."

Sarah screamed.

Eric and Pamela smiled at one another.

Pam slapped her quiet.

"Remember, you killed my sister." Eric glamoured her.

Sarah nodded and sat there, meekly.

"Isn't this a little wrong?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, I'll kill her. Eventually." Eric shrugged politely. "One day, I won't be able to look at her again without tearing out those mean little eyes".

"What's a hooker need to do to get hooked up in here? Ya gots a little _summin'-summin'_?" Lafayette asked Pam. "I was **told** there'd be a new product for **the humans** too. I _need_ my _release_."

"You're right. From the blood of Sookie and that- _other_ fairy, we can now boost the high of any drug you partake in our establishment".

"Shit". Lafayette turned to James. "I know where I'm spending my life savings, babe".

"Long live the King," James bowed his head.

"Long lives and all is forgiven!" Lafayette added as Pamela handed him a free sample.

*

Turns out, _Fairy Dust_ was like printing money. Sookie was a wealthy woman.


	5. OPTION 5: ERIC

** OPTION 5: ERIC **

"I can't believe Bill's gone," Sookie cried into Eric's shoulder on her couch.

"It's been a year." He glanced at the lit candle. He hadn't asked for her blood this entire time although his body ached and begged him to do so. They'd fucked, on and off. Something was missing. An innocence, perhaps.

"I know, I keep expecting to see him, or Alcide, or all these other people.."

"Death is a part of life, I've seen enough of both to know".

"What do I do? I don't know who I am."

"Well? Choose your own life. You're free. But.. You don't give up. Don't you dare. I **never** gave up on you".

"That's... that's right." It dawned on her.

Eric said nothing, he watched her patiently, as if he were amnesiac again.

"Even now." She stroked his face. "Why did you buy my house?"

"You needed a place to be safe."

"How did you know I'd come back?"

" _I just knew_." His tone was soft and definitive.

"But how?"

"Because..."

The air changed.

"Because I love you. I waited a thousand years for you," his eyes were clear as a Nordic pool, "to see you, I could've waited a thousand more."

They kissed.

"I love you too. The real you." The complexity melted away, it was all so simple.

It was like old times, like a threadbare pair of slippers. There was a comfort she'd never known, she finally felt safe with him. She realised, really, she always had. How many times had he saved her life? Offered to die for her? He was **right there** , all along, patiently and she was so determined to see him as the enemy but that was... that was Bill's feeling. He knew.

As soon as she'd noticed Eric, with no blood influence.

Stupidly, Bill must've assumed that without her light, Eric wouldn't be interested.

He'd have been wrong and no, she didn't **need** to test it. Life had already tested both of them enough already.

They both wanted some peace after... all this random sex and bloodshed.

But the random sex part could stay. A love story from a horror story.

*

*

*

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?" on their anniversary, he was kneeling before a pyramid and the love of his life, his death, his everything. It was destiny.

"What does a Viking wedding look like?" She was in shock.

"Marry me and you'll see." All that mattered was their hands touching in the dark, he kissed it demurely.

"Okay with me." She leaned over. Their lips met. "Yes, Eric."

*

*

"I am proud to introduce our host, King Eric of Louisiana and his wife, the Queen Consort." Pam gestured from beside a freshly vampire Ginger.

Eric had just flown in, to the amazement of many humans present.

"Thank you, Pamela. I am glad to be hosting this dinner, first of many, in honour of the AVL and New Blood, and our joined efforts to bring a prosperous future to both human and vampirekind."

He gently lowered Sookie, in a mink coat, by the hand into the chair beside him, slightly bowing to her.

"I shan't bore you with the pleasantries, we've been through the wars. Literally. However, this nation and its people have welcomed me and strangely, I have found a place here. I am grateful to call this shit-hole home."

The crowd laughed.

"The time of year has got me thinking, and since the nights are longer that's a lot of time. What are you grateful for? Human or vampire, we celebrate the joys of life. It is with this in mind that I announce a little project I've been planning for some years now. It has finally come to fruition. With the proceeds from our illustrious products, I have re-invested mine into reproductive technologies... cutting-edge."

The air was crisp with anticipation.

"Sometimes, a curse is a blessing in disguise. Vampire-human IVF has been successfully passing stage one: implantation, during my absence and into stage two: development. My beautiful, **perfect** patient zero," he beamed at Sookie, "is **pregnant** , with **_my heir._** Vampire or human, I'll love him -or her- just the same. _I hope you do, too_."

The crowd went wild. Jessica was crying on the tablecloth.

"Have you thought of names, brother?" Jason shouted.

"We have," Sookie's voice leaked happiness. She really could have any life she wanted and she wanted _this one_.

Eric peeled off her mink coat in a flourish to show her off. Her taut stomach was full and round. It was quite a second honeymoon.

With his arms protective around her he boomed, "If it's a boy, Godric. If it's a girl, Adele."

*

It was twins. They needed both names.

Jason looked down.

"Two 'lil blond firecrackers, God help us."

They had fangs.


	6. BONUS: LAFAYETTE

** BONUS: LAFAYETTE **

in

**" _FANGTASIA BY DAY"_**

"Aw, sit down, babycakes. Have I got some tea, for you.." Lafayette sauntered off behind the Fangtasia bar and pulled from the 'day' section.

"You got a promotion?"

"Yes, sugar tits, I did. This pineapple tea is the sweetest thang you'll ever see.. 'part from yours truly."

Holly could smell it across the room. Good stuff. "Looks expensive."

"It is but, ya know, we deserve the best while we're blessed here on this yere earth." He settled down. "The breeders are so **busy** with der baby rabies that little Lafayette been hustlin', and making some serious _, serious_ cheese."

Holly laughed. "Oh, sweetie, you deserve it."

"Well we don't all have the same priorities in life, **_do we_** _?_ "

"True, we need to express our individuality."

"Oh, **my soul** , you are right."

They sipped.

"You know James is protectin' me?"

Holly nodded.

"We're getting hitched."

Holly's hand fluttered to her face. "No! Congratulations!"

"Thank you muchly."

"Are you gonna be turned?"

"No, I'm not about that life. He understands. I seen enough death to be it. This town needs me as a medium, attracting the spirits and paying rich customers." Lafayette rubbed his fingers.

"Does Arlene know?"

"Nah. She's still on her honeymoon with her squeeze. At least this time he's already dead."

"Oh my _Goddess,_ I can't believe you just said that."

"But choo was thinkin' it. Now - DRANK."

They sipped quietly until the cups were empty.

He added a little tequila to the second cups.

"That's a little offering to the gods of abundance. At my wedding, it'll be champagne, honey."

"I can't wait."

"Will you give me away?"

"Of course but, what about Arlene?"

"I'm thinking to azk her to be my maid of honour."

"Oh, _that's perfect_."

"I'm gonna make the fiercest little bride you bitches have ever seen."

"You're wearing a dress?"

"For the ceremony and the first dance, yes. Reception will be a suit, Pam's gift."

"Business is really booming, huh?"

"Turns out a psychic's appointment schedule is choc-ful when they can tell you where Washington's treasure is buried - among other... historical.. details."

" _No_."

"Yes."

" _Wow_."

"It gets better."

"How?"

"Kang Eric made me Chief Medium of Louisiana."

"Oh my stars, planets and Pluto."

"Ceremony's next week, when Arlene's back. Ginger retired from sunshine, _as it twere_. They need me here."

"I'm so glad all this supernatural stuff's finally out there. I mean, it's real; we're free, aren't we?"

"Aw, yes. Let the good times **roll**."

They toasted to the spirits of those beloved they had lost, then and at the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a few spare hours, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> RIP, Bon Temps.
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
